Showdown
You are at Wii Sports Resort > Swordplay > Showdown Info Fight a horde of sword fighters! Take 1, 2, & 3 hits, and it's over. Defeat all the enemies to win! 1-Player Game Wii Remote (Held Vertically) required for the player. Unlocked after playing Speed Slice mode. Stamps Not a Scratch: Beat any stage without getting hit. Sword Fighter: Beat stage 10. Perfect Ten: beat stage 10 without getting hit. Swordmaster: Beat stage 20. Untouchable: Beat stage 20 without getting hit. Stages Bridge Lighthouse - Unlocked after beating Bridge Beach - Unlocked after beating Lighthouse Mountain - Unlocked after beating Beach Forest - Unlocked after beating Mountain Ruins - Unlocked after beating Forest Waterfall - Unlocked after beating Ruins Cliffs - Unlocked after beating Waterfall Castle - Unlocked after beating Cliffs Volcano - Unlocked after beating Castle Bridge Reverse - Unlocked after beating Volcano Lighthouse Reverse - Unlocked after beating Bridge Reverse Beach Reverse - Unlocked after beating Lighthouse Reverse Mountain Reverse - Unlocked after beating Beach Reverse Forest Reverse - Unlocked after beating Mountain Reverse Ruins Reverse - Unlocked after beating Forest Reverse Waterfall Reverse - Unlocked after beating Ruins Reverse Cliffs Reverse - Unlocked after beating Waterfall Reverse Castle Reverse - Unlocked after beating Cliffs Reverse Volcano Reverse - Unlocked after beating Castle Reverse Tiers Blue armor, Blue sword/Purple sword: This is the player Green armor: Weak and easy to kill. They are very slow when attacking, and rarely block out of the players reach. They are very common in the normal levels, but extremely rare in the reverse levels. They first appear in Bridge. Bronze armor: Same size as the green ones. Their strength varies throughout the game. In the normal stages, they are typically slow at attacking like the green ones, but they can block your attacks. Many bronze enemies in the reverse levels just hold their swords out in front and attack constantly from many different angles. Often times they twirl their swords twice when attacking. Bronze enemies can also swing twice at a time when attacking. Those bronze enemies attack at about the speed of the red ones. The fastest bronze ones can be quite aggressive. They are quite quick at attacking, and will swing three times at a time. It first appeared in Bridge Red armor: Fat and short. They are quite common, and have a moderate attack speed. It first appeared in Lighthouse Purple armor: Like the bronze enemies, their strength varies. Most purple enemies are similar to the red ones, except they are harder to deal with. Other purple enemies twirl their swords when attacking like some bronze enemies. And a rare kind of purple enemy are fast and aggressive. It first appeared in Ruins Black armor, Red sword: Black armor with red swords are extremely fast and intricate and can make up to 3 hits at a time. It first appeared in Volcano Black armor, Purple sword: This fighter is progressively difficult, at first they act like a bronze armored opponent, but then at the last level it can be HARDER than Black armored opponents with red swords! Enemies (cont) The number of hearts for each type of fighter: Green and bronze: 1. Red and purple: 2. Black (Purple), Black (Red), Blue (The Player): 3. Enemies (cont) List of three-heart black-armored opponents in the stages, including champion Matt. 1, Bridge: Cole 2, Lighthouse: Gabi 3, Beach: Miguel 4, Mountain: Alisha 5, Forest: Hiromasa 6, Ruins: Sarah 7, Waterfall: Marco 8, Cliffs: Asami 9, Castle: Anna 10, Volcano: Eva, Abe, Gabriele 11 Bridge Reverse : Tomoko 12, Lighthouse Reverse: Daisuke, Takashi 13, Beach Reverse: Ren, Mike, Stephanie, Rin, Misaki, Maria, Rachel, James, Ursula, Marisa 14, Mountain Reverse: Tyrone, Miyu, Shouta, Lucia, Ian 15, Forest Reverse: Barbara 16, Ruins Reverse: Shinta 17, Waterfall Reverse: Pablo, Steph 18, Cliffs Reverse: Theo, Daisuke (again), Fritz 19, Castle Reverse: Takumi, Haru, Maria (again), Tyrone (again), Yoko 20, Volcano Reverse: Misaki (again), Vincenzo, Kathrin, Nelly, Hiroshi, Tommy, Tyrone (AGAIN), Gwen, Rin (again), Eduardo, Chris, Mike (again), George, Champion Matt (again) means it is that Mii's second time with 3 hearts, (AGAIN) means it is that Mii's third time with 3 hearts. Music Over time, the music changes When the player is nearly done, a added music track is played. When the player is at 3 hearts, the song is sounds like a duel. When the player is at 2 hearts, the song base is louder, giving tension to the player. When the player is at 1 heart, a dramatic, high-pitched sound is added, noticing the player defeat is coming. If there are 1-2 players in front of him, the music will be normal If there are 3 players in front of him, drums are added If there are 4+ players, cymbal-like sounds are added Rewards When you finish level 10, you get upgraded armor. When you finish level 20, you get the purple sword. Finish When you win, the music is slightly different compared to swordplay duel's victory theme When you lose, the music is swordplay duel's tie theme Trivia If you defeat the second to last opponent at the front of the final opponent with only 1 health and is blocking then attack before the second to last opponent's sword hits the last person you can have a 'victory dance'. The last person you'll fight will not always have to be the black with purple sword tier. If a defeated person is on the ground, he/she will glow blue and disappear, if he/she falls down or into lava, a parachute will send him/her into the air out of sight Beach Reverse is the only level that starts near the end ☀ Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYiTkN7qZSQ Category:Fighting Category:Ernie Cherney Category:Quick Canal